The present invention relates to a storage apparatus implementing a RAID configuration. In particular, a disk array apparatus in which a plurality of units, each of which includes a plurality of drives, are mounted.
In order to achieve space saving and high density mounting of drives, there has been proposed a disk array apparatus in which a plurality of units (disk blades), each of which includes a plurality of physical drives, are mounted (refer to JP 09-016343 A).